Siren's Call
by NineLies
Summary: The Marauders return to their final year at Hogwarts to find they're sharing it with American students. Three students called the Sirens are constantly finding their fates intertwined with the infamous Marauders. Remus/OC and Sirius/OC
1. The Train to Hogwarts

"Sirius! If you don't hurry we'll miss the train!" James yelled as they jogged through King's Cross Station. Sirius felt like he was going to bust one of his lungs he had been running so fast for so long. Not to mention, he was pushing a giant cart including his trunk and other effects.

"This is all your bloody fault! You and your inability to get your lazy arse out of bed!" Sirius growled.

Sirius saw the sign for the 9th platform and found new motivation to keep running. Sirius hopped on the back of his cart and allowed it to carry him through the barrier and coast onto platform 9¾. James coasted in behind him and they coasted to a stop right in front of the train.

"Prongs! Padfoot! What took this long?" Remus smiled, leaning out of the train.

"Prongs and his bloody beauty sleep," Sirius muttered. Remus reached down and grabbed the other end of Sirius's trunk, helping him pull it on the train.

"We're here in time, aren't we?" James asked as Remus helped him with his trunk as well. The three Marauders were finally on the train as it started slowly chugging.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked as they clunked down the hallway.

"He's reserving a cabin for us. We knew you two were going to be late. Prongs can't leave the house without his hair perfectly messed up," Remus snorted and James glared.

"Especially now that he's Head Boy and his Head Girl, Lily Evans, is going to be around him more often," Sirius teased.

"You're both prats," James glared playfully as they wheeled down the hallway. Remus slid open one of the compartment doors and the three entered one after the other. In the compartment sat Peter Pettigrew, Dorcas Meadows, and Alice, Frank Longbottom's girlfriend.

"Hello, all!" James grinned as he sat down in between Alice and Peter. "Where's Frank?"

"One of the Crabbe boys jinxed him," Alice rolled her eyes. "The new DADA professor is looking after him. He should be back to normal in a few minutes."

"How did one of the Crabbes manage to jinx Longbottom?" Remus asked. It was well known that Frank Longbottom was one of the top students in their class at dueling.

"He cast it while Frank wasn't looking," Dorcas rolled her eyes.

"What a fucking coward," Sirius scoffed. Everyone really seemed to like Frank Longbottom and that drew a lot of attention from the Slytherin bullies.

"The new professor seemed pretty pissed as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he spent the next month in detentions," Peter added.

"He deserves it. That was low, even for a Slytherin," James spat distastefully.

"In other news, have you heard what's happened in America?" Dorcas asked. The boys all exchanged looks of confusion and shook their heads. "Death-eaters attacked one of the three wizarding schools there!" she continued.

"_Allegedly_! We don't know if that's true! All that's known is there was a massive earthquake that destroyed the school. No one knows if it was natural or not," Alice interrupted.

"What? Are you on their side or something?" Dorcas asked mockingly.

"Ew! No! I just don't want them taking the bloody credit, that's all," Alice said as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Wait, there are wizarding schools in America?" Peter asked dumbly.

"What? Did you think Europeans were the only ones to educate themselves?" Sirius teased.

"It's not like it would help, supposedly Americans aren't all that bright anyway," James chuckled.

"That's mean!" Alice cried out with an amused smile on her face.

"Can I continue my story?" Dorcas asked, annoyed.

"Oh, there was more?" Remus asked.

"Yes! Since the school is destroyed some of the students are coming to Hogwarts! There isn't enough room at the other American school for them so Dumbledore offered that they come here to study!" Dorcas exclaimed.

"Really? Americans in Hogwarts?" Peter laughed.

"Oh Merlin, that sounds like fun," Alice smiled.

"Good, I could use a new challenge," Sirius whispered lowly to Remus with a wink. Remus rolled his eyes knowing that his best friend was referring to his own womanizing ways.

"Great, spread more diseases to the Americas," muttered Dorcas and she and Alice giggled.

"I heard that," Sirius glared mockingly.

"Good, maybe you'll get it through your head that women are useful for more than just what's in between their legs," Dorcas glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sirius was about to comeback with a witty comment when suddenly the door to the compartment slid open. There stood the beautiful redhead with her glaring green eyes burning into James's. "James Potter! I've been looking for you everywhere! We have work to do!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Evans. I'll be right there," James winked before getting up to follow her. As James left to perform his duties as Head Boy, Sirius realized that it was going to be a hell of a last year at Hogwarts.


	2. Like Goddesses

The students of Hogwarts clamored into the Great Hall and took their seats at the four grand tables that filled it. The Marauders were no excuse to this tradition. They sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by their favorite classmates.

Everyone watched as the first-years climbed up onto a wooden stool nervously and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on their heads. As always, everyone cheered for the new additions to their houses but everyone seemed unusually impatient. They couldn't wait for Dumbledore to confirm or deny the rumors they'd been hearing about the Americans coming to study with them.

"I wish they would finish already," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I know, I'm starving," Peter groaned.

"Always thinking with your stomach, eh Wormtail?" James laughed.

"Mum doesn't cook like the elves do," he muttered under his breath and the boys shared a quiet laugh.

When "Zarks, Stephanie," was called the anticipation in the room became even more palpable. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and as Stephanie's new house gave a great round of applause the other students seemed to move to the edge of their seats.

Dumbledore held up his hands and the noise in the Great Hall died down to a dead silence. "Hello, students and welcome to another exciting year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you're all quite eager to eat and return to your warm dormitory beds so I will make sure I am brief. First, Mr. Filch has asked that I warn students to stay away from the Forbidden Forest for, as it's name implies, it is off-limits to all students." Sirius and Remus shared an amused glance before returning their gaze to their headmaster.

Dumbledore continued, "Second, this school year we will be sharing our facilities with the students of Arrington-Nichols. For those of you who are unaware, Arrington-Nichols is one of the three great wizarding schools in America with a heavy focus on the performing arts. A great earthquake has devastated their school and they have come to continue their studies here at Hogwarts. I am counting on you to make them feel welcome. Without further ado, I would like to introduce the students of Arrington-Nichols."

Dumbledore held up his hands and the doors to the great hall swung open. Music began playing and about twenty young girls ran in the hall. They were whooping and hollering, waving their hands in the air. Some did different gymnast type moves involving flipping their bodies between their hands and their feet, bouncing high into the air. They wore red and white uniforms that consisted of mid-thigh length pleated skirts and tight fitting three-quarter sleeved sweaters. The sweaters were white with the initials _AN_ embroidered in red on the right side of their chests. Their pleated skirts bounced as they did and they all seemed to stop at exactly the same time in a perfect formation.

They began dancing in perfect formation in a way that many of the students of Hogwarts had never seen before, especially the products of pureblood families. Their moves were slightly provocative, involving a lot of hip movement. It was almost hypnotizing how in sync they were as they moved: dancing, jumping, and posing at the exact same times.

The song came to a close and all but three girls lined the entryway to the Great Hall, cheering as the rest of the students ran in. These students all wore matching navy blazers with their school's crest on the breast pocket. The boys wore white oxford shirts with red and navy striped ties and khaki slacks. The girls wore white oxford shirts with knee-length, pleated skirts that were a predominantly red plaid.

They spread out amongst the tables, filling in the spots that were left empty at the tables and sitting with the various Hogwarts students. As soon as the other students had finished filing into the room, the other cheerleaders walked to different seats as well, leaving the three girls at the front of the room. Sirius gave an approving nod to the three boys that sat next to him and his fellow Marauders. The boy with shaggy blonde hair returned his nod in a very masculine style.

"What's up? I'm Xander and these are my buddies Tom and Malcolm," he introduced in a hushed tone as he pointed to his two friends. Tom was a bulky and muscular young man with brown hair and a crooked nose that looked like it had been broken recently. Malcolm was slightly skinny with short, dirty blonde hair.

"Name's Sirius and these are my friends Remus, James, and Peter," Sirius pointed out his friends. The boys all shared quiet but pleasant introductions before being harshly shushed.

Sirius looked at who had shushed them and noticed it was one of the girls dancing before. "The Sirens are about to perform," she explained in a strained whisper. Everyone's eyes flashed back up to where the three girls were standing in a triangular formation.

The girl that stood in the middle was the typical blonde bombshell: big blue eyes and long blonde hair that ran down her back in soft, golden waves. The girl to her left was her opposite in everyway: darker skin, brown hair, and shoulder-length brown locks that was curled perfectly. Her cheekbones narrowed to pouty, slightly pursed lips that would knock any man off his feet. The girl on the right seemed to be right in between the others' color pallets: olive skin with long, light brown hair and big, shining green eyes. The air about the three of them was light and regal, almost like they were goddesses and they knew it. Separately they were all stunning, but together they seemed to be breath taking.

"Who are they?" Remus whispered.

"We call them the Sirens. They're the three hottest girls at our school and they all sing really well. The blonde's name is Holly and she's a real bitch," Malcolm answered.

"Doesn't matter, I'd still sell my left nut to do her," Xander laughed.

"Doubt she'd want to if you only had one ball," Tom snickered.

"Anyway, the black girl's name is Ava and she's pretty cool. She's tough as nails but she's also funny as shit to hang out with," Malcolm continued.

"And the last one?" Sirius asked.

"That's Evie, she's a lot shier than the other two but don't think if you piss her off you'll get away with it. I've learned the hard way that if you cross the line with her she'll let you know it as painfully as possible," Tom sighed as Malcolm and Xander began sniggering.

"What'd she do to you?" James asked, an amused smile on his face. James did not like to miss out on a good joke.

"She gave him a pretty impressive shiner," Xander laughed.

"That tiny little thing blacked your eye?" Remus gaped. Tom was obviously nearly four times the size of Evie.

"Country girls really know how to punch," Tom nodded.

"Tom, shut up," another dancer scolded as the music started. Tom stuck his tongue out at her immaturely and she rolled her eyes.

Holly opened her mouth and her voice washed over her audience:

"_Your love, lifting me higher_

_Than I've ever been lifted before_

_So keep it up_

_Quench my desire_

_And I'll be at your side, forever more."_

The girls moved their hips to the music and snapped along. Their moves seemed so natural and yet they were in perfect unison. The chorus picked up and Ava and Evie began harmonizing with her:

"_You know your love (your love keeps lifting me)_

_Keep on lifting (love keeps lifting me)_

_Higher (lifting me)_

_Higher and higher (higher)_

_I said your love (your love keeps lifting me)_

_Keep on (love keeps lifting me)_

_Lifting me (lifting me)_

_Higher and higher (higher)."[/i]_

_Holly and Ava spun and traded places so that Ava was in the middle of their formation. She picked up the next verse:_

_[i]"Now once I was down hearted_

_Disappointment was my closest friend_

_But then you came and it soon departed_

_And you know he never _

_Showed his face again."_

Now, Ava began the chorus and the other two harmonized:

"_That's why_

_You know your love (your love keeps lifting me)_

_Keep on lifting (love keeps lifting me)_

_Higher (lifting me)_

_Higher and higher (higher)_

_I said your love (your love keeps lifting me)_

_Keep on (love keeps lifting me)_

_Lifting me (lifting me)_

_Higher and higher (higher)."_

It was now Evie's turn to spin into the middle and have a solo:

"_I'm so glad, I've finally found you_

_Yes, that one, in a million_

_And now with my loving arms around you_

_Honey, I can stand up and face the world."_

Evie sang the chorus just as the other two had done before her with the other girls as her backing vocals:

"_You know your love (your love keeps lifting me)_

_Keep on lifting (love keeps lifting me)_

_Higher (lifting me)_

_Higher and higher (higher)_

_I said your love (your love keeps lifting me)_

_Keep on (love keeps lifting me)_

_Lifting me (lifting me)_

_Higher and higher (higher)."_

The girls froze in unison and the Great Hall erupted in applause. The loudest cheers were coming from the proud students of Arrington-Nichols. Everyone had been put under the spell of these girls' voices and no one could deny they were extremely talented.

"I see why they're called Sirens," Remus commented as they clapped.

"Watch out, they're called that for reasons besides their singing," Malcolm warned.

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"They leave men broken and battered at the end of their relationships," Xander explained.

"The hardest thing a man can face is being left by one of those three," Tom agreed. Sirius smirked to himself as these words of caution left the mouths of his new American acquaintances. Challenge accepted.


	3. Searching in the Dark

The students of Hogwarts and Arrington-Nichols clamored together while they ate. Many of the foods at the table the students of Arrington-Nichols had never heard of before. As they all sat together and talked it became more and more apparent how different the two schools were.

Remus had decided that he thought Tom was a prat, Malcolm was an insufferable know-it-all, and Xander seemed all right. He exchanged glances with Sirius and James and knew his other two friends were sharing his opinions. However, they learned a lot from their conversations with Tom, Malcolm, and Xander.

For instance, the dancers from earlier were called cheerleaders and they were considered the most attractive girls in school. Cheerleaders were considered an athletic team that organized the cheers and performed at different sporting events. They also learned that in America they don't play quiddich, they play football instead and the students at Arrington-Nichols all had some kind of performing art to which they were committed.

Remus looked up from his conversation with Xander to see Sirius staring down the table. The Sirens sat giggling with their cheerleader friends and a couple of the seventh year girls. Ava made a joke in Holly's ear and Holly threw her head back in laughter. Ava then leaned over to Evie, who clapped her hand over her mouth in order to be quieter about their private joke.

Remus noticed that in a lot of ways, the Sirens resembled the Marauders. Remus found himself wondering if they had a secret like the Marauders did or if they were just three best friends. He would find out soon enough.

"Padfoot, who do you have your sights set on?" James chuckled.

"That Ava girl. She seems like a handful," Sirius smirked.

"She is, and but fortunately for you she just got out of a relationship," said Malcolm.

"Have any of you three dated those girls?" Remus asked. He wanted to know if what these boys were repeating was actually true or if it was just rumors.

"Tom dated Evie," Xander chuckled.

"Is that why she punched you?" Sirius asked, an amused look on his face.

"We dated for like three days. I made some sexist comment about how everything about women was smaller, including their brains. She then demonstrated what her smaller bicep could do," Tom sighed, rubbing the side of his face as the other boys laughed. Remus' dislike for Tom grew.

The headmaster for Arrington-Nichols, Nicholas Berry, then gave a speech saying how thankful he was for Dumbledore's generosity. He sang Hogwarts' praises for the next five minutes, talking about how beautiful the grounds were and how kind everyone had been to him, his faculty, and his students. Berry then explained that the tables the students of Arrington-Nichols were sitting at would be their adopted houses for the year.

Sirius's smile grew about ten times its size. "We have the Sirens," he spoke lowly to Remus. Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's excitement. He knew that Sirius probably had a pretty good chance at dating one of them but his own chances were slim to none. Besides, because of his _condition_ he typically liked to refrain from the dating scene.

The students were dismissed, the prefects instructed to look after the first-years and Arrington-Nichols students. James, Remus, and Lily Evans stood up to do their duties, leading the students through the hallways and warning of the moving staircases. Remus heard Evie let out a surprised squeal when the staircase started moving and chuckled to himself.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor tower entrance, this is the Fat Lady and she will ask you for a password in order to enter," Lily called out the explanation. "Flobber worm," Lily spoke to the Fat Lady.

"You may enter," she smiled and the portrait swung open. The Gryffindor and Arrington-Nichols students alike climbed through the portrait hole. Remus felt a calming sense wash over him as he entered the common room. It was open and warm, the feeling of home overwhelming.

Lily smiled up at Remus; "Happy to be back?"

"It's always a nice feeling," he answered honestly.

"Can you believe Potter was made Head Boy? What could Dumbledore possibly have been thinking?" Lily scoffed.

"Leadership tends to change people," Remus answered. To be honest, Remus wondered about this surprising appointment for many hours before returning to school. The only answer that presented itself was that James needed responsibility outside of the quiddich pitch and Dumbledore knew it.

"I suppose that's true," Lily nodded thoughtfully.

"Honestly, I already see a change. He hasn't hexed a single person since he's returned," Remus chuckled and Lily joined in.

"I think that's a new record," Lily giggled. "Well, I'm quite exhausted from the day's events. I'll see you later, Remus," she smiled sweetly before walking off to the stairway that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight, Lily," Remus smiled. He walked over to the couch and settled in next to some friends. They all talked about their summer vacations excitedly. It was fun to hear who had traveled where and who hadn't done what homework yet. Also, some of the Arrington-Nichols students were introducing themselves, trying to make friends.

Over the next few hours the common room thinned out significantly and Remus picked up a book to read to keep himself entertained. He didn't remember falling asleep until he woke up with a slight start. He picked the book up off of his chest and set it down on the table next to him. He must have only been asleep for an hour, but the common room was totally dark and empty.

Remus sat up and looked over the back of the couch, surprised to find a young girl on the ground on her hands and knees. She seemed to be looking for something frantically. She looked upset and frazzled, but he couldn't make out much more than that in the dark.

"May I help you?" he asked and the girl jumped up, clutching her chest.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!" she sighed. It was then that Remus recognized her as Evie, one of the Sirens.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't realize that you couldn't see me," he apologized.

"No, it's okay," Evie sighed. "I'm so stressed out because one of my earrings fell out and I can't find it. I'm almost positive it's somewhere in here," she looked up at him and the worry was evident in her shining green eyes.

"I'll help you," Remus offered while jumping off the couch.

"That's not necessary-"

"Nonsense. I owe you for scaring you," he smiled and pulled out his wand. "_Lumos_" he spoke and the end of his wand began to glow.

"Thank you so much! My name's Evie Sampson," she smiled and held out her hand.

"Remus Lupin," he smiled as he shook her hand. "Now what does this earring look like?" he asked.

Evie brushed her hair behind her hear and said, "Exactly like this one. I would use a spell to find it but it has Native American magic in it and there's no telling what would happen."

"Are you an Indian?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Well, my grandmother was so I guess that makes me a quarter. These were her earrings and that's why I'm so upset," Evie sighed.

"I've never met an Indian before. Do you have any special magical powers?" Remus asked before realizing the question was probably too intrusive.

"Well, I'm pretty good at wandless healing spells," she shrugged. "My grandmother came from a long line of medicine women in her tribe. She showed me some basic stuff." Remus noticed that Evie was very shy about the subject.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just find it fascinating," Remus added.

"No, it's okay. I'm just happy you're being nice about it. Most wizards are very interested in Native Americans but some NMs are very cruel," Evie explained softly.

"What's an NM?"

"Non-Magical: people who can't do magic. Why? What do you call them?"

"Muggles," Remus answered.

"I like that better," Evie smiled. "Muggles. It's a silly word."

"But why don't Muggles like Native Americans?" Remus asked.

"Well, some _Muggles_ believe that skin color makes you superior and the whiter you are the better you are. Native Americans aren't considered white enough. It's very silly but some people really believe that you're less of a person because you have more pigment in your skin," Evie shook her head.

"That sounds like some pureblooded wizards here. They think that wizards shouldn't intermingle with Muggles and that they're superior," Remus explained.

"It's all very stupid isn't it? We're all people with needs, thoughts, and feelings: there's really not much that separates us. I hate it when people act like bigots," Evie shook her head in disapproval and Remus remembered Tom telling him about the black eye Evie so kindly gave him.

"I think I found it!" Remus smiled as he picked up a small turquoise oval. He looked closer and noticed that it was in fact the perfect match to the earring in Evie's left ear. It was a turquoise oval with little green stones surrounding it that sat on a hook.

"Oh my God!" Evie exclaimed happily. She took the earring from him and immediately returned it to her ear. "You're amazing! Thank you so much!" she reached out and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You're very welcome, Evie," Remus smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm so relieved," she sighed. "Now I guess we'd better get to bed. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked eagerly.

"Certainly," Remus smiled. Evie skipped off to the girls' dormitories and Remus went the opposite direction towards his. As he thought about his conversation with Evie he smiled, she seemed like a sweet friend to have around.


End file.
